Watching You Watching Me
by Ppandarr
Summary: Mello is spying on Near, but what happens when he gets a little over excited. He has to do something about it quick! How will Near punish him? And what will become of it? Contains Yaoi / Full Lemon Near as Seme! NearxXxMello //..Completed..\\
1. Peeping Tom

**OK guys this is my first story, I'm planning to have Near as Seme so look out lol.**

**Be nice okay!! It was gonna be a one shot I reckon it will have about 3 chapters, but they will be fairly short. Ill post the next chapter sometime this week, just giving a taster lemme know what you think.**

**I know you have to leave the Wammy house when you're a certain age (15 or 16 I can't remember) but I wanted Mello and near older like 17 or summing smexxi. xD So sorry for the inaccuracy folks hope you enjoy though…**

_**Writing in italic are simply extra bits of information in Mello's head, what he's thinking at the time.**_

Watch You Watching Me - Mello Prov

Anime: Death Note

Pairing:Near/Mello (Uke-Mello! )

Genre:Romance/ a lil humour (like the embarrassing kind)

Rated: M for language and sexual stuff :P

Disclaimer: I obviously DO NOT own Death Note..oh dreams

_(read a little don't blame the bad summery) Rated for language and erotic Yaoi-ness-ness! XD_

* * *

_Peeping Tom_

_I was thinking of Near again and again, and it disgusts me that he would make me do this to myself, without taking precautions. He had messed with my mind to the extent that I couldn't think straight any more, to the point where I would be so caught up in my thoughts of him - that I wouldn't even shut my bedroom door for the privacy I so desperately needed..._

I had been watching Near for the best part of an hour, in his room, spying through the crack of the door. I can't really recall why I had been there in the first place, or why I felt the urge to watch him. But here I am, and there he is. Playing with his little white puzzle. Occupying himself with such boring things. Is that why he's superior to me? Do I need too much to satisfy myself? Is this my flaw?

_…I feel sad thinking about it, and I'm not gonna' let Near piss me off when he's not even speaking…_

I sit there, leaning against the door frame, but not enough to push it open. It's a really hot day, and the melted bar of chocolate in my pants is putting me off having it. I carelessly discard it on the floor…

I continue to watch Near, when he unexpectedly gets up, I can tell he's feeling the heat as his bangs were stuck to his forehead slightly.

Then he crosses his arms to the bottom of his shirt and lifts it over his head. Then I see…that flawless white skin, untainted by anyone's touch; so pure and even colour. I felt my heart beat quicken as he held the waistband of his baggy pants and removed them lazy, pulling them off over his thighs, to his knees until they met with his ankles, where he carelessly kicked them to the side.

I changed my position, I was now on my knees outside his door, peering so desperately to see more.

The only thing left to remove was his pants. I felt my hands start to shake in anticipation, and my palms became sweaty. I feel like such a pervert, but right now I'm not bothered as much as I will be later.

He held the waistband of his underwear, which was also white and pulled them down slowly, as if to tease someone that wasn't there, but I was getting the benefit of this private show.

He pulled them down completely, stepping out of them revealing his length.

I was actually shocked at how much he was developed, considering his age younger then mine. _Not that it was competition for me._

I suddenly felt a disturbing feeling in my stomach, travelling to my waist and lower some. I felt a pushing against my own self.

I looked down hoping it wasn't what I thought it was, but it was. Near had done something to me that I wouldn't have thought possible. He had taken my pride without even making contact with me.

My pants had peeked into the air, being held up by my throbbing erection. I had to get out of there before I was seen. I reluctantly left Near's bedroom door, and uncomfortably stumbled off to my bedroom. Trying to get in as fast as I could.

I quickly sat on the floor beside my bed unlacing my leather pants, realising that considering my pants were extremely tight, my erection was still clearly visible. "Damn you Near" I muttered to myself as I continued to peel off my pants, also undoing my jacket revealing my bare torso. I pushed my leather pants to my knees, as well as my underwear.

I contemplated weather doing this was right, but I was aching to be touched.

The breeze from my open window blew over my slightly wet erection making me whimper in pleasure. I couldn't think about it much long, I took myself in my hand gripping firmly as I slowly pumped up and down to release myself.

My head flew back in pleasure as my breathing quickened.

"Nnh, ah!" I moaned slightly, it wasn't too loud, but I really wanted to scream. My moans continued and lengthened as I began to pump myself harder and faster "ahh…" my head was now leaning on the side of my bed. I was handling myself pretty roughly. Near was still in my head, I was doing this because of him "da—damn it, damn you...Nea—"

I tried to concentrate primarily on the pleasure I was feeling, but in my imagination…Near was the one giving it to me. I kept seeing Near's face in my mind, no matter how much I tried to ignore it. "mmnh"I was now panting loudly. I tried to stifle my groans but they were becoming louder and louder and I pumped even harder. "Aaah!" my hips bucked involuntarily as I felt myself getting closer and closer to release. Saliva began to run form the side of my mouth as the pleasure was beginning to take me over completely. I had become really hot and my head was starting to spin "Nnh!" I shut my eyes tightly as my hips began to buck in rhythm with my outrageous pumping. "Nnh!…hah!…ah!" I heard a sound coming from in the room, but I was at the point where stopping wasn't an option, I didn't think I would have been able to. "Nn—Near!" my eyes flung open at the sound of me calling his name, but I didn't stop as I could feel myself, I was about to…

"Ahh!…uh…aah!!" I screamed loudly and bucked violently one last time as the warm white liquid spurted out of my penis, leaving random spots on my bedrooms floor.

My breathing was heavy and uneven. As I lay there I whimpered slightly as I felt myself go soft again.

I had no strength, _I was drained…_

I took a few more deep breaths to clear my head from the spinning, I seriously didn't feel like moving but I couldn't just sit there.

I felt slightly dirty, everything I was doing was completely natural…but the reason I had come about doing it felt totally _'unnatural'_

I took one last deep breath and lifted my head slowly from the side of my bed.

My heart skipped several beats as I looked up to find a very white, very wet figure sitting in front of my door...Near...he smirked deviantly_...Oh Shit…_

* * *

_**Ahhh OK that's the first chapter, next one is hopefully coming soon...Reviews will make it come faster though :P Please tell me what your thinking...**_


	2. Catch Me Once Shame On You

**Okay guys this is the second chapter to 'Watching You Watching Me' this chapter contains slight teasing and embarrassment lol.**

**_Writing in italic are simply extra bits of information in Mello's head, what he's thinking at the time._**

**This is more of a teaser until I finish the 3rd and final chapter so please bare with me...Enjoy!**

_My heart skipped several beats as I looked up to find a very white, very wet figure sitting in front of my door...Near...he smirked deviantly...Oh Shit…_

_Catch Me Once (Shame On You)_

I sat there frozen to my spot starring directly at him. I felt myself go hot again and as I did, I felt a warm blush come over my face.

I was sat on my floor, with my pants to my knees and the rest of me out and about...what must this look like from a different angle? As I thought of the possibilities I was becoming more and more embarrassed.

Near's eyes stared at me with no emotion, boring into me painfully. The way he sat was strange, but I had seen it before. One knee up to his chest the other on the floor, one hand on his knee and the other on his mouth, as if you show curiosity. As we sat there for many more seconds in silence, his hand rose to twirl a lock of his white hair in anticipation. His hair was all wet, and his skin looked slightly moist.

I didn't know which one of us would speak first, but the silence was driving me crazy.

Then suddenly, to my relief a voice was heard, but not something I wanted to hear...

"Mello" his voice was gentle and slightly seductively "I didn't make you do that...did I?" a twisted smile claimed his lips as he spoke those disturbing words.

Rage forcefully consumed me "NO!" I screamed, practically spitting at him.

He looked down at the drops of white liquid and slowly dipped his fingers in it, making rough swirly patterns before lifting it before his face and rubbing his fingers together, fascinated by the texture. He slowly divided his fingers, and I did nothing but watch as the substance I had produced slowly stretched between his fingers. He then looked up to me again. "But I do recall you moaning my name"

My heart began to beat faster still. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ _How am I supposed to answer to that?_ How long had he been in here, watching me as I had watched him. And he said it as if it didn't mean anything...me moaning his name. I changed the subject of why I was doing what I was doing to, why Near was here anyway.

"Why are you here Near?" I questioned in what I tried to make sound like a calm and collected voice. Which was really a total contradiction to the way I really felt.

He slowly, unwrapped himself from his once sitting position and stood up, still at the other end of my room.

"I had a shower" he began, _that explained why he was slightly wet_ he continued "Its a very hot day today and I wanted to cool down, I decided to only wet my head though. When I was done I attempted to go to the common room and find something to do" his tone lowered "I noticed something on the floor near my door" his hand began to move into his pocket. I watched still as he pulled out..._Crap,_ he pulled out my melted chocolate bar I had stupidly left somewhere near his door.

My eyes darted around the room as I began to try to think of any reason why that chocolate bar couldn't me mine. "It is yours isn't it?" he said wonderingly _Damn_ "I don't know who else it could belong to...or anyone else that would have been spying on me"

Fuck, I was caught, Near can be pretty naïve but he isn't dumb. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what had gone on.

"I thought it would be polite of me to return it to you..." he finished.

He began to move closer to me. I watched helplessly as he kneeled down in front of me, face only inches away from my own. Then his mouth moved to my ear, he whispered so slowly it was painful to listen

"You saw me didn't you...getting undressed? Did you like what you saw?" he was driving me crazy, I could feel myself becoming excited again as the flash back of seeing him undress played in my mind. He then leaned back slightly and looked directly into my eyes "Do you like what you see...Mello?"

The way Near spoke my name made me want to tell him what he wanted to hear, but instead I sat there staring at him, I wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction. What should I do no—

'Ah!' my trail of thought was cut off abruptly as I screamed helplessly, he suddenly grabbed my soft penis. He pushed my arms behind my head so they were pinned on my bed. _It was painful if I moved to_ _much._ His actions shocked me, was this the same Near that kept himself to himself? The same Near that always seemed so innocent?

He then squeezed my penis slightly "Hah...Ne—"

"Are you trying to call my name again?" he interrupted. He seemed satisfied with the noises I was making.

"Get...get off me Nea—Ah" I desperately tried to get my words out as I was at the mercy of his touch.

"Hmm, your a little tender right now" he said with a false concern "It's probably the way you handled yourself" I squirmed helplessly as he spoke, I hated the way he would tell me why I was like this, as if _he_ knew what it was like to be me. _That bastard._

He then cupped my balls roughly "ahh...mmnh" I could feel myself slowly becoming hard...I continued to squirm under him. I didn't like being restrained like this, and I think he knew it. "If you don't like it, then next time shut your door when you want privacy" he then squeezed harder "Mmh..."

He continued to speak "Then maybe I'll knock for permission to do this to you...maybe" I bucked up several times for him to release his grip. But to my surprise, finally he stopped rubbing against me and looked at me "You want me to stop?" I didn't answer, to be honest I didn't know how to, I wasn't sure what I wanted.

I then felt the feeling return to my arms as he released them, along with the grip he had on my member.

He then slowly got up, and started to walk away casually.

Thoughts began to fill my head. I didn't want him to go, or did I? Did I want him to carry on? Then why did I protest so much for him to get off? I don't want him to think he can just do this to me, nor do I want him to think I actually want him to do this to me.

I finally reached an end to my silent debate "...Wait..." I said quietly.

He stopped walking but didn't turn around, which made what I was about to say feel even more needy.

"I don't want you to go" I continued through gritted teeth.

"You want me to stay" Near asked..._he didn't really phrase it as a question, more like a suggestion_ "You want me to carry on?"

"I-I just—"

"Yes or no Mello?"

I felt a violent blush take over my face again "Yes..."

* * *

**Ority guys, hope you like. Next chapter will be posted sometime next week. Attempting first full Lemon Yaoi thingy. Dw you won't have to wait too long...Review pretty please.**


	3. Secret Smile

**3rd and final chapter for 'Watching You Watching Me' First Lemon, Pure Yaoi...here I go...xD Iv'e put as much detail as possible, without it getting too boring. Hope its all good.**

_**Writing in italic are simply extra bits of information in Mello's head, what he's thinking at the time.**_

* * *

_"I don't want you to go" I continued through gritted teeth._

_"You want me to stay" Near asked...he didn't really phrase it as a question, more like a suggestion "You want me to carry on?" he said with a monotone._

_"I-I just_—_"_

_"Yes or no Mello?" he interrupted_

_I felt a violent blush take over my face again "Yes..."_

_Secret Smile_

He finally turned around to face me. A slight emotion on his face I could only recognise as contentment. I was soon to find out that Near was as human as anyone else.

He began to walk over again, slowly making me feel nervous. He stopped in front of me, looking down. I felt small, like I was at the mercy of him, like he was doing me a favour. I hated that feeling, but I knew I would get something out of playing the helpless Uke.

He kneeled down again to face me and reached out his arm to pull down my pants the rest of the length of my leg. I was now completely naked.

"Hmm, where would you like me to start Mello?"

_For fuck sake, is he gonna make this ordeal a lot more painful then it needs to be._

Did he seriously expect me to answer the types of questions he was throwing at me?

I just have to stay calm, I'll get him back...

"Mello?...I asked a question..."

I looked away from his gaze, "anywhere Near" I was embarrassed.

"Anywhere?" he repeated with what seemed like surprise "you might want to lay down then"

I was slightly confused by his words, but understood as he heaved me up with surprising strength from my sitting position and threw me back so I was sitting on the bed with my back against the wall.

Near then climbed on to the bed, and mounted my thighs.

''Mello, I want to see you do it again"

_Again?_ I was filled with confusion, _see me do it again, what did he mean?_

"See me do what again?"

He cocked his head to the side and looked down at my _manhood_ "This" he grabbed my hand and placed it on my penis and began an up and down motion..._Oh that's what he meant._

This was really embarrassing, but I began to pump instinctively as his own hand left me to do it myself. He watched with fascination as my breathing became ragged and my eyes closed.

But he wasn't satisfied, I felt his hand on my face.

"Mello, open you eyes. Look at me, I want you to see only my face when you feel like this"

I did as he told me, and as I looked at him I felt a strange feeling shoot through me rapidly and disappear.

He smiled gently and pressed his lips against my collar bone - his lips felt warm and soft, and they made me feel calm...

He continued to kiss my collar bone and moved up to my neck. He carried on in this direction until he met my cheek and our eyes met, but just for second as he pressed his lips gently against mine. I slowly became hard again.

I let out a soft moan as he removed my hand from my erection and replaced it with his own. He was now jerking me off. And it felt very different to have someone else do it. His hands were soft and gentle, he handled me with care, which was much a contradiction to the way he had handled me earlier.

I broke the kiss to moan out as he pumped faster "Ne—ar" I panted.

"Shh" he said placing a finger on my mouth and pulling me into a kiss again.

As I began to relax, he suddenly stopped and pulled my legs. As the leverage from the wall had left me, I was forced to fall onto the bed. I was now on my back, looking up at the white haired boy that continued to surprise me with his actions. I sat up to look at him.

"Near...What are yo—ahh!"

The boy had placed his mouth at the tip of my penis and licked gently "Mello...your so wet"

"Mmh, shu—shut up Near!"

"...But even in this situation, your instinct to jump down people's throats doesn't seem to be at rest"

I was trying to think of a really good come back to his snooty remark, but suddenly found it difficult to think as I was over come by immense pleasure. My head flung back as I could no longer hold my self up. Near had taken me in his mouth completely and sucked mercilessly.

"Mhh...well your...your the one forcing me down your—"

My words disappeared in my throat as Near began to pump faster and suck harder. The combination of the two was driving me insane, and I let out a long moan. Gripping the bed sheets around us tightly. _Damn Near, that would've been a really good come back as well._

My back arched high as I began to feel the feeling in my stomach that was all too familiar. As he continued to pump and suck I could feel myself ready to release. My breathing became out of rhythm and my eyes shut tightly. My hips began to buck involuntary again as I thrust again and again deeper into Near's mouth.

"Ahh!...Near I'm gonna..." Near removed his mouth instantly and continued to pump.

"Mello, open your eyes, look at me"

"I-I...can't!" I moaned pathetically in reply, I could barely concentrate on breathing after all.

"Look at me, or I'll stop..."

Nears immature side was bound to show eventually, but with that my eyelids flung open to watch him, almost without my consent my body was acting on its own.

I knew I didn't want him to stop, and I didn't mind the thought of him being the only face I see when I feel like this.

We watched each other, our eyes locked in a gaze. I was still moaning uncontrollably. My body began to shiver and I screamed 'Near!' before releasing myself on his hand and my stomach.

My body felt exhausted again as I became cold from the air blowing through from my open window, I could feel my body shivering.

"I would of lasted a little longer then that Mello" Near complained.

Typical, even now, everything was a competition. Even in the comfort of my own room in a situation such as this, we were still competing. It would make me feel sad...in a way.

But what a smug git he was...A bit like myself.

I lay there still, not bothering to retaliate. I was drowning in my thoughts of what had just happened. I guessed this was as far as Near and I would go. I doubted we would...continue much more.

But to my surprise, as if he had been reading my thoughts...

My body went rigid when I felt Near's finger press hard on my entrance. His finger felt wet and slick as he began moving it in and out forcing me open. I felt as though I couldn't move my body, it seemed as though I was in some sort of shock. It didn't feel nice, but it didn't feel bad either.

_But I wasn't planning on being Uke in this game_.

"...Near! St-Stop it now!" I managed to command.

He looked up promptly from the seriousness of my voice.

"What's wrong Mel—"

I grabbed his arm tightly, and then the other, and couldn't help but smile when his surprise showed on his face. I pulled with one hand and pushed with the other sliding his body beneath mine.

I was now the one on top.

Near kept his eyes fixed on me barely moving his body at all.

"Not what you were expecting?" I said sarcastically, with a wide smirk.

"No...This was _actually_ exactly what I was expecting, and you will regret doing it Mello"

_Oh yeah right._

"Ahh!"

I was suddenly over come by a feeling much like the one before but...bigger?

I felt my body become limp again as Near thrust into me mercilessly. I couldn't help but moan out from the unexpected feeling. _So much for not being Uke..._

It was becoming difficult for me to hold myself up, and as he thrust into me again, I allowed myself to fall forward, burying myself in his neck. _I didn't even see him remove his pants_.

This didn't hurt...not at all, it actually felt really good, especially in a certain spot. He continued to thrust into me as I allowed soft moans to escape my throat. He held onto my back as he went in and out of me slowly.

"You've not been very cooperative Mello" he whispered into my ear.

With that, he straightened his position so he was leaning against the wall and I was still on top of him, straddling his thighs, impaled by his length.

As he did, moans began to escape from his throat also. I was slightly surprised. I had never in my life seen this expression on Near – it was all new to me. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes looked heavy, as if he was stopping himself from closing them. He then grabbed onto my penis and began to pump.

Moans and skin slapping skin reverberated around the room.

_So that was it, he couldn't hold out for much longer, heh this was how I was gonna get back at him._

I removed his hand from me and held it against the wall, he looked at me with and unreadable expression.

"Are you going to come Near?" I asked with a very false concern, he did nothing but stare at me. I had a slight advantage. I began to move my body up and down slowly, teasing him purposely.

"Ahh Mello!"

_Something about Nears voice makes me loose control sometimes._

"Can't hold it in...much longer?" I taunted. But it was becoming difficult for me to continue at this slow pace as I could feel myself wanting more...needing more.

But if I was to win this, I had to carry on like this. Every competition, _even this_, was important to win.

I continued to move my body slowly up and down on Near. His moans were becoming longer and less controlled. _What was I doing to you Near? It's me that's making you act this way._

I quickened my pace and it was becoming obvious by the noises Near made that he wouldn't be able to last much longer...but neither could I.

My hand was beginning to loose its tight grip on Nears wrist, I was slowly being over come by the pleasure pulsing inside of me. But even though it seemed petty, I had to win this. _It seemed to be the only competition against Near I felt confident in winning._

My legs spread wider as I moved myself even faster forcing Near deep inside of me.

With every thrust, a spot was hit inside of me that made my vision blur. _An amazing feeling..._

My moans were now becoming uncontrollable and impossible to stifle. At this rate, I would come faster then Near.

I squeezed my behind tightly in a desperate attempt to beat him, and as I did, Near let out a moan that was delightful to my ears, a moan that indicated my victory.

I felt the burning liquid enter me, scorching the insides of me. The feeling aroused me further to the point I couldn't control and I felt myself reach my limit. I moaned long and hard as I released myself on Nears stomach.

I allowed my self to collapse onto him and he allowed himself to fall laying on the bed. We lay together, me on top resting my head on his chest._ I was happy._

He was warm, I could hear his heart beat...frantic but beginning to slow down. And I, was exhausted...yet again.

The few minutes of silence past. No one spoke, I could only hear the both of us breathing. I could feel Near's breath on my forehead, moving my bangs.

_The silence was broken._

"Mello..."

"What is it Near?"

I felt his finger softly tap along my head, smoothing strands of my hair down.

"...Am I...cold?"

"No, but the window is open"

He let out an amused sigh as he continued to caress my hair.

"I meant, is my personality cold"

_What a strange question to ask me, _he was asking me a question that had obviously bothered him.

I answered as honest as I could, without making him feel too bad..._not that I cared or anything..._

"Why do you ask?"

"Will you answer truthfully?"

"...I don't think you're cold Near, not at all. If you wish to keep yourself to yourself, that doesn't make you cold...Not in my book"

"Hmm, that is a book I would like to read"

_Was that a compliment?!_

This moment I was having with Near was strange, It wasn't the kind of conversation I was used to having...not with him anyway.

"You know I won right...?" I said arrogantly.

"Heh, if you say so...but next time can we come together?"

"Who said there would be a next time?"

I looked up slightly, he was smiling to himself. We both knew whether there would be a next time. I lay on his chest again and couldn't help but smile also. A smile that matched his. But it was a secret smile...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that everyone, and I hope it was okay. Woo my first story done and dusted, it's all down hill from here Lmao...this was indeed the last chapter! Please let me know what you thought in your reviews, they make me so happy :D Love You All xx**

**P.S. All The Chapters Have Now Been Updates With, Hopefully Better Grammer LOL I Might Of Also Added A Lil More Detail In Some, But Not So Much So That Your Missing Out If You Don't Read XD**

**For some reason i don't partically like proof reading my own work, (This kinda story thats mkaes me seem pervy) cos its embarassing to see what i wrote, and what kind of mind i have Lmao, is it just me?! XD **

**xxxx**


End file.
